Nighttmare
by Transandsad79
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been away on a mission to come home and find Tony there boyfriend had a bad dream while they where gone and locked himself in the lab. Now they must comfort the hurting and inscure man.


It's no surprise to anyone that Tony Stark has nightmares. Of course the man would suffer some form of PTSD that was only logical. His boyfriends, Bucky and Steve, hated the fact he had these nightmares and what they did to Tony. Tony had been doing significantly better lately so it came as a shock to the two men when they arrived back from a mission only to find the genius missing from bed.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked sharing a concerned look with Bucky. "Where is Tony at the moment?" Steve asked politely.

"Tony has been in the lab for two days." JARVIS ratted his boss out with little remorse for the man who'd barcaded himself dispute better judgment.

"Let's go get him." Bucky sighed after changing from his mission suit. "But change first so we can just plop down in bed with him." Nodding Steve quickly changed ignoring how Bucky had clearly stared at his ass. Both men descend down to the lab quickly punching in the access code and turning the music down.

"Let's go." Steve sighed at the bags under Tony's eyes and the way his back hunched. It may have been even more concerning the ammount of coffee cups that littered the table infront of the genius.

"Jesus Tones you look like shit." Bucky mumbled.

"Thanks." He mused sarcastically scratching his head.

"Now come on." Steve restated his pleas for the man to leave worded differently.

"No I'm good thanks though." He brushed off the orders.

"Aww that's cute you thought I was giving you an option. Buck's right you look like absolute shit and according to JARVIS you've been down here for two days." Steve stepped over to Tony quickly giving him no time to react before being thrown over Steve's shoulder. He thrashed in Steve's arms but it got him no where.

"Your coming with us Tony end of story work can wait you can't run yourself into the ground. You know you'd think we'd get a Hello kiss or an even a hi maybe a I'm glad you didn't die." Bucky stated blankly.

"Argh. Im glad your alive. My kidnappers don't get kisses though." Tony sighed.

"Oh no we're so mean making you actually take care of yourself horrible you need a shower, sleep, and food in that order." Steve smiled softly. Tony stopped wiggling but from the look on his face Bucky knew he wasn't going down easy.

Eventually they did get back to their penthouse. Then their bedroom. And lastly their private bathroom. "Take a shower Tony we'll be right out there." Bucky told him patting his head but to both there surprise Tony let out a wimpier and clung to them.

"Hey, doll what happened huh? Why can't me and Bucky leave?" Tony whined softly burying his head into Steve's chest. Bucky rubbed Tony's back softly.

"Nightmares. You guys always die. Don't leave me. Stay. Don't leave. Please don't leave." Tony whimpered out. That's when it clicked. Tony's nightmares normally went away when he was snuggled between one or both of his boyfriends. With them gone for the three days Tony must've had a nightmare hence he locked himself away in the lab. Working off the pain and memory's.

"Ok doll we won't leave. How about we shower with you because you smell and have oil all over your body?" Tony nodded feebly not removing his head from where it has been buried.

"You need to sit up just for a minute ok?" Steve asked Tony sat up refusing to meet ether mans eyes feeling stupid for needing them to stay.

Steve and Bucky both quickly stripped before pulling Tony's white tank top and jeans off with his boxers. Bucky pulled him forward holding him knowing it's what he wanted. Steve turned on the shower stepping in and signaling Bucky to take Tony in.

"We've got you." Bucky mumbled softly.

"I'm being a baby." Tony mumbled sadly.

"Your not a baby for having feelings Tony your not a baby for being scared especially in this line of work your anything but a baby." Steve told him hugging him from behind so he was between the two in a superhero sandwich.

Steve pulled down the shampoo to start shampooing Tony's hair. In truth Bucky and Steve had already showered on the quinjet so they wouldn't wash there hair or anything. They'd just get tony washed up and to bed. "We got you love." Bucky told mumbled.

All three men left the shower Bucky and Steve putting the clothes they had one before back on and wrapping Tony in a towel. They lead him back into their room Bucky went to the draws and pulled out Tony's sweatpants his Tee and Steve's sweatshirt. The tee and sweater would smell like them witch would hopefully calm Tony even more.

"Here you can wear my tee and Stevie's sweater." Bucky told him softly. The supersoldiers helped Tony change before laying him in the middle of the three.

"I love you guys so much." Tony mumbled.

"Love you to Tones." Steve mumbled back.

"Love you too Ironman." Bucky mumbled as well. Steve and Bucky held tony between them kissing his head. The three men fell asleep they may all be kinda broken but they where broken together.


End file.
